thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Evening at Hakuna Matata Falls
A Night at Hakuna Matata Falls is a Kiuli love story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is the followup to Rain Down Stars. This is the second appearance of the newly young adult Kion and Fuli, as voiced by Jason Bateman and Ginnifer Goodwin. They are heading for a romantic getaway at Hakuna Matata Falls. This story centers on Kion's feelings and emotions as a young adult who is overjoyed to now be married. Story You have never known such joy in your life. You and Fuli are now married. In celebration of this occassion, you two decide to take a little trip down to Hakuna Matata Falls. Recently, you two have come to young adulthood. In that time since you formed the Lion Guard, you both have changed. You now look much like your father, with a magnificent, thick radiance of red mane. You have grown large and strong. A new aspect to your personality has been revealed: that of a total charmer possessing a way with words. As you two walk, a sly grin appears on your face. A face showing nothing but joy for your gorgeous mate. What a beauty Fuli has grown into. She was always cute, but, now, she posseses your mother's level of beauty. She isn't a lion, but you do not care at all. You admire every feature, such as her unbelivably soft, spotted coat. You remember feeling that fur for the first time. It was unlike anything you have ever experienced before. You also admire those long, lovely cheetah legs. It is sealed. You are her captive for life. What an evening. As the sun continues to set, you arrive at Hakuna Matata Falls. The sound of the water lulls both of you into a romantic mood. All around you, fireflies give their light and butterflies flutter. Your heart beats as Fuli beckons you closer to her. You are powerless to resist. The romantic look, akin to the one that your mother once gave your father, that she gives you says it all. One look into those beautiful, sparkling green eyes and you feel your heart beat in ecstasy as you close the small gap between you two. You have never known such joy. She snuggles close to you. The familiar soft feeling of her fur becomes obvious to you as she goes on to speak sweet words in your ears. As the night passes, you thank the great kings and queens of the past for their blessing on your marriage. So much has happened. You two deserve this. In your mind, you hope for a legendary romance, one that will remembered as are the romances of your grandparents and parents. So it happened, so it shall it happen again. So shall it be, declare the great kings and queens from the stars. Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Love Stories Category:Stories featuring the Lion Guard members as adults Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Sequel Fanfictions Category:Stories set during Kion's tenure as Tetrarch of the Pridelands Category:Episodes